


It's You (Keep Me Singing All Day Through)

by Kamylove



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alaska & Sharon Friendship, Extremely Random Pillow Talk, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, New Relationship High, Secret Relationship, Sharon is never the bad guy in my stories, Smut, Soppiness, katlaska, life on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamylove/pseuds/Kamylove
Summary: Katya and Alaska are still a secret. Sharon figures it out.





	It's You (Keep Me Singing All Day Through)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the last two chapters of my story [They Don't Love You Like I Love You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16087430). Short version: Katya and Alaska have been getting closer for a long time but only recently started sleeping together, and they're keeping it quiet.
> 
> Title is from a song by [The Boswell Sisters.](https://open.spotify.com/artist/2mflSlnegn3rBmzsh08OcN?si=HI6CQ287Ssmqq4nxoUGCZg)

Sharon drops herself into the chair next to Alaska at the airport and hands her an Earl Grey Venti.

"Thanks?" Alaska says. It's obscene-o-fucking-clock in the morning, and she's not in the mood.

"You look like you've been missing some sleep lately," Sharon says, with a devilish look that used to make Alaska want to do dirty things.

"Fuck off."

"You already took the bribe. Spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alaska tries to go back to her phone, but Sharon steals it out of her hand. "Hey!"

"Come on. You were glowing around her before, but now you're fucking euphoric. It's disgusting."

Alaska's not surprised that Sharon picked up on it before anyone else. Maybe Sharon just recognizes Alaska-in-love, or Alaska-well-fucked; maybe she can see it in Katya, too. Sharon sees a hell of a lot.

Past Sharon's shoulder, Katya's claimed five seats to sleep. Alaska glances at her and can't help the little spark of joy in her chest. Euphoric is not inaccurate. "Didn't you tell Katya you weren't going to ask?"

"I told _her_ that. Months ago. I didn't make any promises about asking _you_."

"That's a technicality," Alaska says, but really, she's bubbling over with their secret. Jinkx knows, and Trixie knows, but they've known more or less all along, and more importantly, they're not _here_. Courtney knows, because she's close to both of them, and they knew her reaction on facetime to receiving an artful, not to say tasteful, nude selfie would be funny as hell. (It was.) But Alaska hasn't actually talked to her for more than a few minutes.

Alaska wants to _tell_ somebody. She and Katya are both very private people, but she can trust Sharon with anything, and Katya respects that. It's one of the things that makes Katya so-

She bites her lip to stop her smile, and casts her eyes down like a shy teenager.

"Ah!" Sharon says. "That! That's new!"

"You need to stop paying so much attention to me, and I'm going to have a long talk with your boyfriend about it."

Sharon just peers at her over her glasses, and Alaska takes another quick look at Katya. She's on her side, mouth hanging open, as fetal as she can get in that position, with her backpack under her head as a pillow. Ginger's sitting next to her, probably texting her husband, and doesn't notice Alaska looking.

"Okay," Alaska tells Sharon, dropping her voice even more. "Yes. And, um," she looks around to check for eavesdroppers, "Aaron, it's amazing."

"I knew it!"

Alaska wants to make a wisecrack, but can't come up with one. "It's just," she confesses instead, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I didn't even really like her at one point."

Shrugging, Sharon says, "You weren't ready for forever yet."

This is not something Alaska's ever heard from Sharon. She figures at this point, she and Sharon have said just about all the words two people can say to each other. "What?"

"You have to be ready before you notice your forever person," Sharon says. "They can be there all along, but you won't see it until you're ready."

"What are you, fucking Yoda?" Alaska says. Because it feels so damn true, even before she's finished examining the thought. She doesn't like thinking unexamined thoughts.

"If I can dress him up in black and red, sure."

"Where did you even-"

"Some bathroom wall, probably, I don't remember." Sharon shrugs again. "I was ready for you when you showed up on my fucking MySpace, but I wasn't ready for forever until I got over you. And then I noticed my person."

Alaska tries to deflect the emotions rushing at her. "Stop. It's too early to be so deep."

"He is, though, right? Your person?"

"He really is," Alaska says softly. "He's -" She cuts herself off before admitting how soppy and besotted she is, and how perfect Katya is. "There can't be a fucked-up brain more suited for my fucked-up brain anywhere."

"Yeah," Sharon says, "the world owes you both a huge debt for taking your fucked-up selves off the market."

Alaska laughs sharply, and it wakes Katya. She sits upright, blinking without her glasses on, and squints confusedly at Alaska. So Alaska takes back her phone and quickly texts, "I'm telling her how great you are in the sack."

Katya reads it and shrugs. "Can't argue with facts," she types in reply, and lies down again, with her phone in her hand.

"Euphoric," Sharon says. She grabs Alaska's phone to read the conversation, and Alaska locks it as fast as she can. It's not fast enough.

"I bet he is," Sharon says.

"A lady does not share secrets," Alaska says primly.

"That lady," Sharon says, jerking a thumb towards Katya, "does not _have_ secrets."

"She does _now_," Alaska says. She feels unbearably smug. She's been feeling smug for weeks, if she's honest, and it's only in this conversation that she finally has a chance to put it on display, a little bit.

"Someday I'll get it out of you," Sharon says, but Alaska can tell her heart's not in it anymore. She's just teasing. 

"Go call your person and leave me the hell alone," Alaska says with a fond smile.

Detox comes over right then and sits across from them, asking with the opposite of subtlety what they're talking about. Alaska has to wipe the lovesick look off her face, and Sharon makes a joke to cover for her.

“This has been a fully surreal conversation, thank you for confusing me so early in the morning,” Alaska tells Sharon, and excuses herself to the bathroom.

As she walks she texts Katya to follow, if she's awake. A couple minutes later a laughing Katya finds her in the last stall, and Alaska kisses her until they can't breathe. She shoves Katya into the wall and hitches up Katya's legs around her waist and crowds in close to keep her there. 

"I'm not complaining," Katya whispers against Alaska's lips, "but where did this come from?"

Alaska decides to save _my ex just convinced me we're soulmates_ for later. She says, "I just wanted to touch you and taste you and I won't be able to do it on the plane."

"Planning ahead?"

"Mmm." She licks Katya's neck.

"Did you plan how we're going to get back to the gate with these raging boners?" Katya grinds their pelvises together and Alaska swallows a moan, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Shit," Alaska says, and they have to cover each other's mouths to keep the laughter down. They have to do that a lot.

<><><>

They're all busy for the rest of the day, traveling and rehearsing and sharing dinner on the stage, then dragging up and performing, meeting and greeting--completely typical of their lives on tour. But usually she and Katya can sneak in a few moments alone, and today they couldn't. So when they get back to the hotel, they have a lot of notes to compare.

While Katya showers to scrub off her makeup, and Alaska stands in front of the mirror to remove hers with more finesse and a lot of Albolene, they enthuse over gifts from fans, bitch about the one creep at the meet and greet, decide they can get away without handwashing anything tonight, and plan out their morning. They have a midday flight, so there's a little extra time, but they're both tired. Sharon wasn't wrong about missing sleep.

Katya steps out of the shower and walks right past the neat stack of towels to hug Alaska from behind.

"No, you're wet!" Alaska protests, but the silk of her kimono heats up quickly between their bodies.

"I'm _hot_," Katya says, meeting Alaska's eyes in the mirror. She stands on her toes to perch her chin on Alaska's shoulder. "And you told Sharon Needles all about my superhuman sexual prowess."

Alaska chuckles. "You know I didn't. I just told her how crazy I am about you."

"Well. That's a disappointment."

"I could call her right now?"

"Maybe not _right_ now," Katya says. Her eyes are shining bright enough to bring out the green in them, and she's showing off her gorgeous smile, and she looks as besotted as Alaska.

"Hey," Alaska says. "I'm really glad we finally noticed each other."

Katya tilts her head, and her smile softens. "I think I'm missing something in there, but I'm glad, too." She kisses Alaska's neck. "So, did she guess, or were you unable to keep your mouth shut about my fabulosity?"

"Mostly the former," Alaska says, laughing. "A little bit of the latter."

Katya laughs, too. "I'm not surprised. She knows you really fucking well."

"Jealous?" Alaska teases.

"Nope. I know _now_ you and I know now you _better_." She stands up and grabs a towel, finally, and wiggles her ass in Alaska's direction as she leaves the room. "Hurry up. We have looooooove to make."

"Ugh," Alaska says. "Never say that again."

Katya peeks back around the door frame. "Looooooove?"

"No, _that_ you can say as much as you want."

"Looooooove," Katya says again. 

Alaska throws a washcloth at her, and jumps into the shower to avoid Katya whipping her with the wet towel.

<><><>

"So," Katya says when Alaska emerges with a towel around her waist. "How do you want me?" She's sitting against the headboard, hands clasped in her lap, trying to look sweet and innocent. It's too adorable.

"Hmm," Alaska says. "I'd _like_ to fuck you, but I saw what you had for dinner."

"Better diet for both of us for the rest of the week. Intercrural?"

"Oooh," Alaska says. "Big words!" She removes the towel to rub her hair with it.

"Coitus," Katya says. "Fornication. Fellatio. Cunnilingus with the cunt you don't have. Sodomite. Anilingus, phallus, cojones, glans penis, acomoclitic-"

"I don't even know what that one means."

"It means I love your shaved nether regions. Frottage. Testes. Seminal vesicle. Prepuce, frenulum, vas deferens, spermatozoa ..."

"Wait," Alaska says, sitting in lotus position by Katya's feet. "How do you feel about foreskin?"

Katya doesn't even blink. "If it's a penis and there's no rash, I'm happy."

"No. Do you ever think about if your parents hadn't done it?"

"My parents are good all-American Catholics. There was never any chance of that. Do you?"

"I just wonder what it would feel like during sex, you know? It would be interesting."

"Interesting," Katya laughs. "We can work on interesting. You can get it replaced, you know."

"Eugh. No one is ever coming near my nether regions with a knife."

"A wise policy that I will keep in mind for future reference. What brought this on?"

"Your word list. I looked at your dick and thought it would be cute with a little hood on top. Maybe some googly eyes."

"I'm up for that," Katya says. "Anytime you say. Just don't use the E-6000, that stuff burns."

Alaska gets up on her hands and knees and crawls closer. "Is there anything you're not up for?"

"Hmmm. Breaking up? That's all I can think of."

"Good, because I'm not up for that, either." She leans in for a kiss.

"See?" Katya says. "I keep telling you you're perfect and you scoff." 

"That's what I told Sharon. You're perfect."

"Scoff," Katya says. "S-C-O-F-F."

They smile together into another kiss. 

"Our squirrels are perfect for each other?" Alaska suggests. She straddles Katya's hips and drapes her arms around Katya's neck.

"That's more believable. You'd better just hope mine don't teach yours how to hotwire a car." She leans in for a kiss. "I believe you promised to fuck my thighs, your honor."

"You're right, bailiff, I did."

Katya grins and pushes Alaska onto her back, shoving her legs up and out. "Something I want to do first," she says. She kneels on the floor and drags Alaska to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, fuck," Alaska says as Katya's tongue finds her hole. 

"Fuuuuck," Alaska says again. Of all the things Katya's good at, and Katya's really going at it this time. Alaska tilts her hips to get closer and just feels for a while, little sparks shooting up her spine, her brain starting to drift. "Don't make me lose it, okay?" she says. "We need to get some sleep."

"Mmm," Katya mutters. "Set a timer on your phone. I forget time exists, you forget which planet you're on, next thing we know it's Christmas."

"I can't reach my phone, so you'll just have to stop. Come up here." She grabs Katya under her armpits and yanks her upwards. Katya collapses on top of her.

"Hey, I was enjoying myself," Katya complains.

"I'll make you enjoy yourself," Alaska says. She rolls them both until they're fully on the bed and face to face, and wraps her fingers around both dicks.

Katya finally shuts up, closing her eyes and hissing, and Alaska watches her face contort with pleasure. 

They could have missed out on all of this, so easily.

"Love you," Alaska says, and as she does she realizes it's the first time they've put it in those words, no "pussy" or "vagina" anywhere. She knew, they both knew, they've been saying it in their own way for ages. But somehow they've never said it like normal people.

Katya smiles blissfully--euphorically--with her eyes still closed, and tangles her fingers in Alaska's hair. "Love you back." She searches blindly for a kiss, and Alaska gives it to her.

They're in danger of losing time again.

"Roll over," Alaska says. "I want to take care of you."

Katya makes an interrogative sound but obeys, and when her back is against Alaska's chest, Alaska wraps her whole self around Katya. Katya reaches back and tries to pull Alaska's ass even closer.

Alaska helps Katya raise one leg a bit, so she can fit her dick in the space between. "Oh, God, Kati."

They thrust gently against each other for a long time before Alaska takes hold of Katya's dick again, making them both groan. Katya shifts her hand from Alaska's ass to the back of her head. Alaska nibbles on her neck while she jerks Katya off.

"FUCK," Katya says. "Is it Christmas yet?"

Alaska snorts a laugh into Katya's skin, and Katya cackles as her dick throbs in Alaska's hand and she comes.

"Fuck me, bitch," Katya says in her sluttiest voice, and then Alaska's laughing and coming, too, and she comes _hard_, with a long groan.

They lie there without words for a few minutes, just touching and feeling and breathing one another in. Then Katya rolls back over to face Alaska.

"See?" Katya says. "_That_ was interesting."

Alaska cracks up, and gives her a lovesick, soulmate smile.

"You're all lovey-dovey today," Katya says, kissing Alaska on the forehead. "I like it."

"I like _you_," Alaska says in that coy tone Katya uses sometimes, and they laugh together.

Katya sits up to clean off with tissues, and says offhandedly, "I wonder when we'll be able to go a whole day without fucking."

"At least two years," Alaska says. "Maybe forever."

"Sounds about right," Katya says, lying back down. She lets Alaska spoon her again, and they sleep.


End file.
